


A spark in the dark

by Rosyabomination



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Light Entertainment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyabomination/pseuds/Rosyabomination
Summary: RGB and Magnus run into each other in the marketplace





	A spark in the dark

RGB watched the prism head approach with a captivating concoction of emotions. Rationally, he knew that he no longer shared the warmth that he once did with this man. Trust was a fickle thing; once broken it could never truly be repaired. But his multicolor heart still yearned for him, no matter how much he tried not to. RGB knew he should avoid Magnus, but he couldn’t bring himself to move out of the others path. 

 

“Hello, RGB.” 

 

The man in question plastered a thousand megawatt smile on his screen before responding. 

“Cheers, Magnus! What have you been up to?”

 

Magnus paused before answering. He was trying to figure out what on earth compelled him to seek out and converse with his ex. He supposed that he missed the rather dapper tellyheaded bloke. He knew that he should be over him, after all, it was RGB who betrayed him, but Magnus couldn’t chase the last of affection from his heart. 

 

“Oh, just the usual. You?” Magnus replied nonchalantly, pushing down his emotions. 

 

“Still on the quest to save the world.” RGB confidently answered. 

 

The two stood by each other, both at a loss of words. There was so much left unsaid between them, how could they even start? 

 

“Get an old flame love potion!” A merchant interrupted, waving a vial filled with a bubbling pink fluid in one of their sky blue arms. 

“Guaranteed to rekindle that spark and rejuvenate your love!”

 

RGB and Magnus simultaneously jumped away from each other like they’ve been shocked. The small merchant was well known around the marketplace for using their magenta third eye to see what people most desired. But, a love potion? That couldn’t possible. Could it?

 

“Well, I really ought to be going.” RGB chirped, starting to turn away. 

 

“Y-yeah I really have leave too.” Magnus agreed, also turning away. 

 

They parted ways, each trying to purge any romantic feelings for the other.


End file.
